Wyborn Lovat
This article, , is about the real Wybie. For the other world creation, see Other Wybie Wyborn Lovat, otherwise known as Wybie, is the geeky and anxious eleven year old grandson of the owner of Pink Palace and is voiced by Robert Bailey, Jr. He is only in the film adaptation, with the reason being that the viewer "wouldn't have a girl walking around, occasionally talking to herself." Overview Film Although not a character in book written by Neil Gaiman, a possible reference to him is made by Miss Spink, when speaking to Coraline about the well, "Mister Lovat, who has been here before your time, said that he thought it well might go down for half a mile or more." (Coraline (book),156.) Wybie plays a large role in the film adaptation such as: helping Coraline (in the form of Other Wybie) in the other world. He is regularly insulted by Coraline because of their first encounter when Wybie startled and knocked Coraline down when she was exploring, trying to find an old well. He is also the first one who warns Coraline about the Pink Palace. The next day, Wybie leaves Coraline a little doll that resembles her, on the front porch. He claims that he found it in his grandmother's trunk; it is later revealed to be the eyes and ears that the other mother uses to spy on Coraline. On their second encounter, Wybie once again indicates something bad about the Pink Palace, mentioning his grandmother's missing twin sister who disappeared a long time ago. However, he assumes that his great-aunt simply ran away. Mrs. Lovat, discovering the doll gone and with Coraline, forces Wybie to ask Coraline for the doll back. While searching for the doll, she tells Wybie about the other world and about the Beldam. However, Wybie is skeptical of Coraline's story and later calls her crazy before running out of the Coraline's flat. After Coraline's fourth visit to the other world, she locks the door and takes out the key to throw it into the old well. Wybie helps her when she is attacked by the Beldam's severed hand. He saves her by wrestling the hand away from her, dropping a large rock over it, dismantling the needle-made hand. Together they then throw it along with the rock and key, into the old well. At the end of the movie he and Coraline explain to his grandmother what happened to her missing sister. Appearance Wybie may be of black/mixed ethnicity, which is evident from his hair, facial features, and tanned complexion, as well as because Mrs. Lovat is African-American. Wybie has coarse, curly, dark brown hair. He also has hazel eyes and a tanned complexion as mentioned before. His posture is horrid; he has a noticeable slouch that causes it to seem as though he is always looking upward. For the entirety of his appearance in the movie, he wears a black coat with silver trimming, light jeans, and skeleton-looking gloves. Personality Wybie is constantly nervous, (evident in the way he is always playing with his hand) however, he is an adventurer somewhat like, but not identical to Coraline. He has a strange liking toward odd things, shown when the cat brings him "little dead things" and when he makes fun of a slug whilst taking a picture of it. He is rather impulsive in terms of speech, as he only reacts to what he says after he says them. This is shown when he ridicules Coraline's name and later regrets it. From his actions towards the cat, he is rather compassionate, presumably only to animals or to those he finds a liking to. He is also sometimes seen wearing two modified welder's masks. One for his bike riding, which is fitted with three magnifying scopes, that he hand cranks to better zoom in on the objects of his focus. While the other is fitted with a periscope, which he uses to find banana slugs. Trivia * Wybie was only created in the film adaptation so that Coraline wouldn't have to talk to herself. * Wybie's mask is a highly coveted item, with many people wishing it was available officially, but only custom ones existing. * Wybie is the great-nephew of the most recent victim (before Coraline) of the Beldam, one of the ghost children who Coraline meets when she gets thrown into the mirror prison. Quotes * "It's supposed to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." * "He's not really my cat. He's kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed him every night, and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me little dead things." * "Short for Wyborn. Not my idea, of course." * "It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Caroline can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person." * "Hey, check out Slugzilla!" * (ignoring Coraline's statement) "uh-huh, you mind?"(Gives Coraline a camera) * (introducing himself) "I'm Wybie. Wybie Lovat." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:heroes Category:Allies